In the past, the determination of the presence of an object in a real space has been performed by using a plurality of images obtained by photographing the real space. In PTL 1, for example, a kinetic area is detected from respective images obtained by photographing the real space by a plurality of cameras and is converted to a plane coordinate system. Also, an overlap of the converted kinetic areas is detected, and on the basis of the detection result, it is determined whether or not the kinetic area exists in a specified plane in the space.